Olivine Festival
by Lucky Undine
Summary: A festival in Olivine City that occurs only once every summer draws two young teens together... MangaQuest haters beware, MangaQuest lovers come.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special or any of the characters. This is purely a story I have come up with.

* * *

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you see me?_

_Will you love me?_

_I need you more than I've ever needed anything before._

_Please, be mine._

~x~

The sound of the Voltorb alarm shook the young brunette back to her senses. She carefully glanced around the room, to see if anything was amiss. Seeing how everything was in place, she quietly got out of bed and began to dress.

"Crystal!" The sound of her mother's perky voice was rather relaxing compared to the young masculine voice she had heard in her sleep. The brunette ignored her mother and continued to put on her outfit for the day.

"Crystal!" Once again, her mother's voice rang out, only this time the voice sounded more concerned than perky. "There's a young man at the door for you." Crystal stopped. _Oh, no… Does he REALLY have to be here right NOW?_ She looked out her window, and there he was. Same outfit as always, hat and goggles included. _What do you want this time???_ She fell deeper and deeper into her thoughts, not realizing the scene she had just created.

"Hey, Crys!" the voice of the young male broke her thoughts. "The view's nice, but if you leaned over more, it could be better!" Crystal peered down at her body, forgetting that she didn't have a shirt on. A burst of red covered her face, and she slammed the window and closed the shutters so that she could have her privacy. As she picked out a shirt to wear, a sudden, but more concerning thought rushed through her head. _His voice is the same as the voice in my dream. It couldn't really be relative, could it? No, of course not! How silly of me!_ She finished dressing and went downstairs, grabbing her pack along the way. Her pack contained six of her most reliable Pokemon, just in case.

"Oh, Crystal, this young man wants to take you to the festival in Olivine!" The sudden words of her mother befuddled the brunette.

"Festival…in Olivine?" Her eyes widened as her mother nodded.

"So, should I let him in, or should I let you go out to see him so that you lovebirds can be alone for the time being?"

"Mom!!!" Crystal felt her face grow hot and red again, but knew she couldn't look that way in front of her "date". She rushed to the bathroom, quickly washed her face to remove any sign that she was blushing, and steadily walked right out the door.

"Hey, what happened to the nice view?" was the first thing she heard from him.

"Shut up, Gold," she answered. It wasn't a great comeback, she knew, but hopefully he wouldn't bug her about the "nice view" anymore. "So," she added, "what's this I hear about a festival in Olivine?" The young boy looked at her oddly, as if she just asked him why the sky was blue.

"You didn't know about the Olivine Festival? Boy, you really are out of touch with life!" His arrogant response aggravated Crystal, but she chose to say nothing. Continuing, the raven-haired boy added, "…So I was wondering if you'd go with me." Crystal eyed him suspiciously. _Just what are you planning, Gold?_ However, to keep him from knowing that she suspected him, she nodded shyly.

"…Yes, I'll go with you. I'd like to see what the festival is like anyhow." Gold smiled at her response, and immediately both took off, Gold on his Mantine, Crystal on her Xatu.

~x~

The Olivine Festival wasn't like Crystal expected. It was nicely decorated, and there were tons of happy couples everywhere. _I guess this is the place for everyone to go to during summer…_ She looked at all of them, happily holding hands, leaning into each other, wrapping their arms around their lover… Crystal couldn't help but eye her companion for a split second. _He's gonna try something, I just know it… I'll just have to get him first before he does try anything._ She glanced over at one of the stands. It seemed to be a carnival-like game. In other words, it was most likely rigged.

"Hey, Crystal!" Gold's voice was as clear as the ice sculptures that were in Pryce's gym. "How about I try and win you something from that stand?" He motioned to the stand that Crystal was just looking at, and she sighed.

"Go ahead." _Though I doubt you'll be able to win anything…_ As she watched Gold pay the host, she noticed the determination in his eyes. _So you really think you can win this?_ She watched him throw the first ball of the three he received at the bottles. It was a direct hit in the center, but they didn't even wobble. The next throw hit the center of the top bottle, but once again, nothing happened. Crystal smiled. She figured he would lose. She watched Gold throw the final ball, which zoomed at a high speed towards the center of the two bottles. Another direct hit, and like the rigged game wanted to prove Crystal wrong, all three fell down. The carnival turned on a siren, and handed a cleverly crafted Cleffa plushie to Gold. Gold thanked the man and walked back to Crystal. He pushed the plush into her hands and gave a huge smile.

"See? I knew I could win you something!" Besides being a pervert, Gold was known for his being an arrogant braggart, or at least Crystal thought so. _But, I bet this is your nefarious plot to get me to actually become your girlfriend, huh? Well, I suppose I'll surprise you first!_ She smirked at the thought and turned her attention to the only attraction the Olivine Festival seemed to have – the Tunnel of Love. How very fitting. It was the perfect chance for the brunette to lead the unsuspecting raven-haired boy into her trap. _Soon, victory shall be mine._

"Hey, Gold?" Crystal's eyes seemed to gorge into Gold's, though she tried not to blush in doing so.

"Yeah?"

"How about we try out the Tunnel of Love? You know, to see if we're…compatible or not." She had to make it sound innocent. If her cover was blown, Gold might turn the tables and victory would be his. She noticed that he was now gaping at her, as if she had just suggested such an awful idea.

"Um… Sure, I guess…" _Perfect. He's off-guard now. I'll make sure he's completely confused and unsure what to say by the end of this day._ Crystal suddenly shuddered at her thought. This was exactly like she was every so often. Whenever Gold hit on her, she wouldn't know how to respond, and would usually come up with a lame comeback. But this time, she knew his game, and she was going to play it and beat him. As Gold began walking towards the attraction, Crystal softly followed behind him. She looked at the young couples lining up to get into one of those Milotic-shaped boats, and figured she had to make it look like she and Gold were just like the lot of them. She caught up to him and began walking right next to him. He acknowledged her presence by nodding, but kept his eyes glued to the building.

When they arrived, a lady in a toll booth-like stand peered down at the two. Her eyes reminded Crystal of the eyes of a Spearow.

"Two Poke per ticket, please." Her low, mushy voice caused Crystal to shudder inside, but she noticed Gold was keeping his cool. As he slowly got out four Poke to pay for the ride, the brunette glanced at some of the couples exiting the ride. One couple was smiling and holding hands. Another couple was making out, which Crystal didn't want to happen. She already planned to give him a small peck on the cheek while they were on the ride, to cause him to be even more confused. It was perfect.

"Alright, please enter. Just a warning, no mature activity will be allowed. Thank you." The two quietly stepped into the Milotic-like boats. Crystal could feel Gold's arm calmly but firmly wrapping around her neck. _Just what I wanted…_ As the boat slowly entered the building, Crystal turned to Gold, just to find that he was already staring at her, a blank look on his face. _Now's my chance._ As the boat slowly turned a corner, Crystal leaned in to kiss him. Just then, the boat made a sharp turn, causing Crystal to bash right into Gold. It took her a second to realize her lips had connected with his, and it seemed like there was no way he was going to back off. _Shoot…_ As the two locked lips for quite some time, Crystal's mind was frantically racing back and forth for what to do next. Finally, just as she had figured something else, the long kiss ended. The next couple of seconds were taken up by the two staring at each other, a hint of red on their faces.

"I-I'm sorry, Gold," Crystal whimpered. Smiling, the raven-haired boy wrapped his arms around Crystal's chest and pulled her in.

"Don't be." His lips soon grazed her cheek, and it took Crystal a moment to figure out that he had already won in the beginning. It was too late for her to try and change anything. The least she could do was wrap her arms around him, and let his kisses pierce her heart. She was now his to command, and it was all thanks to the Olivine Festival.

~x~

"_Can you hear me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Can you see me?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Will you love me?"_

"_Gold…"_

"_I need you more than I've ever needed anything before."_

"_I…don't know."_

"_Please, be mine."_

"_OK."_

"_I love you, Crystal…"_


End file.
